herofandomcom-20200223-history
Baptiste (Overwatch)
'Jean-Baptiste Augustin '''is one of the main protagonists and playable characters in the video game ''Overwatch. He is a Haitian mercenary and former member of Talon, who abandoned them after getting a glimpse of what they are really like. He is voiced by Benz Antoine. Overview An elite combat medic and ex-Talon operative, Baptiste now uses his skills to help those whose lives have been impacted by war. Jean-Baptiste Augustin was one of the 30 million children orphaned by the Omnic Crisis. With limited opportunities and resources, he enlisted in the military. The Caribbean Coalition, a pan-island force formed in response to the Crisis, became his new home. Guided by his innate desire to help people, Baptiste chose the path of a combat medic and served in an elite branch of the Caribbean Coalition’s special ops. After his service was complete, Baptiste struggled to find a demand for his unique skills. He turned to one of the few opportunities open to him: joining the Talon mercenary group, one of the many organizations that were poised to profit off the chaos in the war's aftermath. For the first time ever, Baptiste had a taste of the good life. Talon's missions were easy and paid well, and he put aside some of his earnings to set up a clinic in his hometown. But slowly, his unit's orders escalated in brutality, expanding into assassinations and operations with civilian casualties. Confronted by his team's actions, Baptiste realized he was perpetuating a cycle of violence like the one that had destroyed his own community. He abandoned Talon, disgusted with what he had done and determined to forge a new path for himself. But Talon would not let him go. Baptiste knew too much, and they sent operatives after him to silence him. Agent after agent came for him, including Baptiste's former comrades. To stay under the radar, Baptiste drifted from place to place, aiding in humanitarian efforts around the globe. The few Talon members who managed to track him down were never seen again. Now, Baptiste works toward a better world, healing where he can and fighting when he must. He knows that he cannot undo his past—but that making a difference now is what matters. Personality Baptiste, having experienced the horrors of war, has grown to combat it so others can avoid the suffering. Baptiste also seems to be too trusting as he joined Talon under the assumption that they were a well-paying mercenary group that took on security missions that were sanctioned by official organizations or corporations: a reasonable place for him and his comrades to best use their skills after their years in the Caribbean Coalition. However, while he is aware of the necessity of death, is not one to partake in senseless killing. After Baptiste had learned that Talon was responsible for a string of assassinations, he left the organization after much internal debate. He holds himself fully accountable for the unwarrented deaths he contributed in, though he does not let guilt hold him back from doing what is right in the present. Navigation Category:Male Category:Overwatch heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Outright Category:Healers Category:Supporters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Scapegoat Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Rescuers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Neutral Good